The Ultimate Battle Royale
by PlayingTheGame
Summary: The Ultimate Battle Royale! One boy and one girl from over 10 countries gather in Australia for the ultimate game
1. Prologue

**THE ULTIMATE BATTLE ROYALE**

(a clipping from newspapers published around the world)

In response to the overwhelming attitudes of students all over the world regarding authority and government (instances include riots at schools and universities), the United Nations has decided to pass the Battle Royale (also known as the BR Act) Act, despite opposition. Several tournaments have already taken place in countries around the globe, ending with one boy and one girl as winners for each country chosen. The winners will be taken to Australia for the final battle, certainly to be the greatest Battle Royale ever witnessed.

In further news……

This is my story. I am the survivor of that fateful Battle Royale, three days of ultimate hell and a nightmare made real. I witnessed the deaths of so many, by their own hand or by others. I was one of the lucky ones, to have lived through it…This is the story…


	2. Note to Readers

NOTE TO READERS:

Hello y'all! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this, but I've currently lacked a computer to properly do so for a few months now. But I'm back now, and I promise another chapter will be up soon!

Side notes:

Updated character list, added England to the list of contestants

Rewrote the first school scene, in which one contestant gets killed

…and so on…

Hope you enjoy it!


	3. Contestant List

Contestants

From The U.S

Girl: Ellen Patricks

Boy: Anthony Montgomery

From Japan

Girl: Fujiko Kuriyama

Boy: Taysuke Hiroji

From China

Girl: Hu Ling Fan

Boy: Shen Yu

From Russia

Girl: Lukoianova (nicknamed Lukoi)

Boy: Aleksandr Polyetsk

From France

Girl: Mirielle Dumas

Boy: Ramond Laditoi

From Australia

Girl: Harmony Morgan

Boy: John Radolff

From India

Girl: Neema Patil

Boy: Dinesh Rana

From Ireland

Girl: Ada Love

Boy: Inman O'Clery

From Mexico

Girl: Dominga Lopez

Boy: Juan Cruz

From Germany

Girl: Leona Morgaine

Boy: Barrett Wilson

From Italy

Girl: Amalea De Luca

Boy: Alonzo Ross

From England

Girl: Erin Barnes

Boy: Simon Markland


	4. In The School

Chapter 1

Ellen Patricks opened her eyes and then quickly shut them, as if attempting to escape the nightmare she'd woken up in. Her hands reached up and grasped the all-too-familiar metal collar around her neck. "_That's it, then_." she thought. "_we're here_." Trying to stand, she noticed someone's leg laying on hers, so she decided to remain seated. Feeling something shift on her head, she realized that she was wearing some sort of headset-helmet thing that was attached to her collar. Looking around as others were beginning to come to, she noticed that they were wearing the helmets as well.

A long bang and the sudden, glaring light that shone from above jolted many of the groggy children into an alarmed awareness. A group of stone-faced soldiers in uniform and a man in a suit, presumably the instructor, entered the room. The troops kicked and pushed some of the students, those who were miraculously still asleep or those who didn't have enough sense to get out of the way, down. One girl was cruelly slapped and she fell to the floor, and she looked like she was hurt, rubbing her elbow.

The teacher heaved a deep sigh and turned to face them. He was a large man, perhaps in his early forties, and he looked like he'd rather be asleep than here at 3 a.m with a bunch of unruly teenagers, the majority of whom spoke no English. "Sorry to keep you waiting! Did you have a nice ride here?" One of the soldiers tapped the man on the shoulder, causing him to turn, and handed him a headset. The teacher muttered thanks and put it on, pressing a switch on the side in the process. A green light above it blinked and flicked on, and the lights on the students' headsets did the same. Seeing this, some kids jumped up and were trying to take it off.

"Hey, hey, calm down now!" the teacher yelled, raising his hands. "This," he indicated the helmet. "is an automatic translator. Since the bulk of you don't speak English, or any language besides your native one, our technicians put their heads together and came up with this. It will automatically translate any other language that you hear but don't understand into one you do. Handy, eh?" He laughed. "Oh! It's also attached to your collar, so it won't fall off." Several of the aforementioned panicking kids let go of the headsets, fearing it would trigger the deadly collar. The teacher frowned, and then grinned. "Don't worry, kiddos! It won't explode. But I wouldn't recommend trying to take it off. This equipment has never really been field-tested, so we don't know if it actually could come off. And if it does, you're screwed, since you won't get another one.

"Also, in the bag you'll get later, you will find a GPS locator. It has been specifically programmed to tell you where you are, where the danger zones are, and if anyone is nearby."

"Sir?" A tall, but rather plump girl was standing slowly and raising her hand hesitantly.

"Yes? What's your name, please."

"Ada Love, sir, from Ireland. I just have some questions about the danger zones. How often will they be installed? How will we know? And…" she looked reluctant to say it. "will our collars…detonate…if we're in one?"

"Good questions. Danger zones will be activated every two hours. I will make announcements, which can be heard over your headsets, and can be seen on your GPS. And yes, your collars will be activated if you are in a danger zone. You will have about 2 minutes to get out before the necklace explodes."

The teacher suddenly spun around and threw a book at the crowd. Some students screamed and jumped back. Ellen stumbled away, arm grabbed by her boyfriend, Anthony. "He's nuts." He whispered in her ear, and she laughed as quietly as she could.

"Australia." The teacher began, in a very bored and monotonous voice. "India. Japan. Germany. Mexico. China. France. Ireland. Russia. England. Italy. America." He threw up his hands. "Welcome to the "Ultimate Battle Royale"! Nearly one year ago today, almost 50 nations passed this act. But there's something else you should know." He began to pace, clearly agitated. "Your countries may be diverse, but they agree on one thing: their teen populations are not worth the time, effort, and money put into them! You're all hoodlums, you know that?! You steal, you rape, you kill, and you just don't care! Well, now we've got a way to make you care.

"You have each participated in a Battle Royale in your home countries. You have fought and killed for your own survival, and now you must fight for your country. You all, one boy and one girl from your respective nations, will fight against each other to be the best."

"This is shit." A boy yelled. He stood up and ran to the front of the room, shaking off the girl holding his arm.

"Who are you?"

"Aleksandr Polyetsk, from Russia." The boy said, glaring at the teacher. He glanced around the room, looking for someone else who would stand with him. Finding no one, he sighed and continued. "We shouldn't have to fight! I did enough killing in Russia, and that was only because if I didn't, I would die. A lot of us aren't bad; we just were unfortunate enough to be in a class of delinquents who made this happen! I absolutely refuse to do this." Others murmured agreement.

The teacher frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. However, you give me no choice but to kill you and your partner." The girl, who had again come up and grab Aleksandr's arm, gasped.

With an angry yell, Aleksandr jerked away from her and charged the teacher, grabbing his shirt collar. Two soldiers quickly rescued him and threw Aleksandr back.

"You've forced me to do this, you know." The teacher said very matter-of-factly, pulling a small remote from his pocket. He pressed a button and--

_Beep…Beep….Beep..._

Aleksandr fell back, nearly tripping over his own feet. He reached for his neck and whirled around to face the others, revealing…

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

…that his collar was activated.

People started screaming and backing away, creating a half-circle. Aleksandr's female partner was standing there, eyes wide, wanting to not believe it…The beeping speeded up. Ellen heard a door open and, averting her attention for a second, saw a group of soldiers wheel in what appeared to be a wheelbarrow full of green sacks. Understanding what they were, she turned back to Aleksandr.

_Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep_

"Shit, you're screwed, man!" someone called from the back, Ellen couldn't see who. "Better apologize, maybe he'll shut it off!" With a desperate cry, Aleksandr's parter finally breached the space between them and hugged him as tight as she could.

…_Beeeeeeeeppp…_

Aleksandr pushed her away so roughly she fell to the floor. With an injured look, she quickly stood and made her way toward him.

"No, don't!" Aleksandr screamed. And then…

…_Boom….silence…_

The collar exploded. The girl jumped back and shielded her face as Aleksandr's neck sprayed blood. He dropped to his knees and, empty look in his eyes, fell facedown. A pool of red blood began to form under him, and the scent of metal filled the air.

Whimpering quietly, the girl knelt down beside him, tears falling from her eyes. The majority of her front and arm, as well as part of her golden hair and face, were covered with blood. Ellen looked on as the girl began to cry out loud, and wished there was something she could do…

ALEKSANDR POLYETSK. DEAD. 1 CONTESTANT FOR RUSSIA REMAINING. 23 STUDENTS TO GO.

With a sigh, the teacher returned the remote to his pocket. "Now that _that's_ taken care of, let the game begin. When I call your name, come forward, take your bags, and fight. Show your country that you're worth living, that you're worth the effort they've put into you." He accepted a clipboard from a soldier, and then began to read.

"Australia, since this is your country, you'll go first. John Radolff and Harmony Morgan." Two blond-haired kids stood, the girl slightly taller, and walked to the soldiers holding the bags. The girl, a glazed and apathetic look in her blue eyes, accepted her bag and left without a word, followed by her partner.

"India. Dinesh Rana and Neema Patil." A tall, dark-skinned boy and a short, but equally dark girl stood and left silently.

"Japan. Taisuke Hiroji and Fujiyo Nakamura." The girl Fujiyo sat crying in the corner. Her partner, a big and rather intimidating boy, walked over, grabbed her arm, and pulled her roughly to her feet. She half-dragged her to the front and grabbed his bag. When Fujiyo didn't take hers, the soldier threw it at her. It hit her shoulder, causing her to stumble, and dropped to the ground.

"Pick it up!" Taisuke roared. Fujiyo quickly did so, and he pushed her out the door.

"Germany. Barrett Wilson and Leona Morgaine." The girl, Leona, walked like a zombie, visibly shaking. Barrett tried to comfort her as they left.

"Mexico. Juan Cruz and Dominga Lopez." The teacher was very bored and _extremely _tired. He wanted this endless name-calling to end so he could get some sleep. Rubbing his eyes wearily, he looked up and realized that the Mexican couple had left, and everyone was waiting for the next group to be called. He cleared his throat abruptly. "Sorry about that. Next is China. Shen Yu, and Hu Ling Fan."

People backed away for this couple, stepped aside and averted their eyes. Ellen hadn't seen them; they'd been standing quietly in a corner, not even reacting to Aleksandr's death. The girl (Hu Ling, Ellen remembered) stopped suddenly and glanced back at the body of Aleksandr, a small smile creeping at the corner of her lips. The Russian girl looked up at the Chinese girl, eyes threatening. The almost sadistic smile widened, and Ellen had to admit that she was quite beautiful, in a very icy way. Hu Ling's black hair went down to her waist, and part of it was tied back. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, and were filled with a sort of cold emptiness. Her partner, Shen, was also good-looking, but Ellen sensed that, like Taisuke Hiroji, he could get violent quickly.

The Chinese couple strode lazily to the front, as if they were just walking to the corner store or something, and readily accepted their bags. Ellen could faintly hear whispering, and Shen laughed as they went out.

More names were called: France (a sobbing Mirielle Dumas with the injured elbow, and a depressed-looking Ramond Laditoi), Ireland (Ada Love and her boyfriend, Inman O'Cleary), Italy (Alfonzo Rosa and Amalea De Luca), and England (Erin Barnes and Simon Markland). Then…

"Russia. Your boy's gone, so I guess it's only you, Lukoianova."

Lukoianova got up slowly, began to walk forward, but looked back at her boyfriend's body.

"Come on, let's go!" the teacher called.

She approached him, gave him the most hate-filled look she could muster, then got her bag and stomped out.

"Last but certainly not least: America! Anthony Montgomery and Ellen Patricks."

Ellen took Anthony's hand and came to the front.

"Hey good luck you two! I'm rooting for you!"

Anthony almost laughed out loud. Did this man think that mattered?

They got their bags and, with one final look at each other, proceeded out into the darkness where anything goes. The door was closed behind them, permanently shutting them off from the sane world. The game had begun.

4:00 A.M. GAME START. 23 CONTESTANTS TO GO.


End file.
